


Sunstone origin story

by the_fox333



Series: Gemsona backstory requests [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gemsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: I took three more gemsona backstory requests on SU Amino. This is the first.
I'm mad at myself for not being able to come up with a clever title, but whatever, I suppose. It's not *that* important.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liyaloveswolves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liyaloveswolves).



The receding warp beam left Heliodor shocked. Before them lay what must have been the stronghold of the natives, but it was nothing like the other native structures they had seen. The thick stone walls bristled with armaments, and the small remaining native population was managing to hold off the gems' assault. Heliodor's stomach turned as she watched a well-placed ballista bolt skewer an Amethyst, smashing its gem into a dozen pieces. Nobody stopped to pick up the shards; such a pause might be lethal.

"Alright, squad!" the Jasper shouted. "Our job is to stay back and provide reinforcements for squadron 2BX. If you go charging in without orders and the natives don't shatter you, I'll take great pleasure in doing so myself. Is that clear!?"

"Yes!" the squad responded as one, saluting and following the Jasper to their designated area. Heliodor fiddled with her mirror, anxious to join the fight.

From behind came a loud screeching cry, and suddenly the natives were upon them, claws tearing into their physical forms. One slammed its horn into an Emerald's gem, sending a spiderweb of cracks through it. "Squad, defensive for-" the Jasper called out, silenced by a well-placed slash to the neck. Heliodor pressed her back against another gem, both working together to protect their partner's back.

Flipping her mirror to block an attack, Heliodor spun it to face the native nearest her, her gem glowing. The mirror absorbed the energy of her gem and shot it out as a blast of concentrated light, frying the native where it stood. She swept the beam around the rest of the battlefield, careful to avoid the other gems still standing. She felt her partner's shoulders swiveling; they probably used some sort of dual slicing weapon. As long as they kept up their end of the pact, they would both make it out of this alive. That was the hope.

Suddenly they were alone, the rest of their squad either destabilized or shattered. Heliodor positioned the mirror to block attacks but had less time to retaliate. They were being overwhelmed. She hoped her partner was faring better than her.

A daring thrust from one of the attackers had Heliodor spinning to avoid it, bringing her face to face with her remaining squad member: a long-haired gem she remembered as Fire Agate. They held a chakram in either hand, twirling the circular weapons with deadly precision. Her attacks flowed like water, each leading into the next like a dance. Even so, she seemed to be struggling, the rain of enemy blows coming in thick and fast.

Time seemed to slow down as one particular stab seemed to be coming in right for Fire Agate's gem. "No!" Heliodor shouted. She barely even knew this gem, but it was her duty to protect her fellow squad members. Throwing her mirror in the way of the blow, she grabbed Fire Agate by the waist and pulled them both down. As they fell, she felt her gem glow, her physical form seeming to melt until-

Sunstone hit the ground with a thud, instinctually rolling to the side. "Who- what-" she gasped, trying to understand what had just happened. One moment Heliodor and Fire Agate had been fighting together, the next- no. That couldn't be. They couldn't have fused; they weren't even the same gem type.

Whatever they were, Sunstone had to act fast. Pulling a mirror from the gem on her chest, she was surprised to see the edges were now lined with spikes. On impulse, she summoned another one, using the first to fend off her assaillants. Pushing to her feet, she spun the mirrors in her hands and sized up the natives. They looked much smaller that she remembered, until she realized that was because she was taller. Much taller. She doubted a Jasper could equal her height.

With a skillful stroke, Sunstone decapitated one of the stunned natives, sending the rest into a panic. She shouted furiously as the mirrors' toothed edges bit into organic material, taking vengeance for her squadron with each blow. The natives scattered, and Sunstone was left in an empty ring of dead natives and gems. Feeling suddenly unsteady, she dropped the mirrors and clutched her head as her physical form wavered and split, dumping Heliodor and Fire Agate to the ground.

Heliodor was the first to speak up. "Did that... really happen?" she wondered, bewildered. Fire Agate, lacking an adequate response, stared out at the battlefield, where the conflict still raged.

"Squadron T33, we need backup!" shouted the Amethyst in charge of 2BX. Fire Agate and Heliodor looked at each other; that was their squadron, which was clearly in no state to fight.

"Do you think we should..." Heliodor suggested. Fire Agate smiled and gave a quick nod, and moments later Sunstone charged towards the Amethyst's shout. 2BX was faring better than T33, but not by much. A good half of that squadron was down, and the rest were locked in intense individual fights, usually against more than one native. If even one gem fell, the natives might overwhelm the remaining defenses.

Sunstone first targeted the natives attacking the Amethyst. They never even knew what hit them, and the Amethyst was equally stunned at the sight of the tall four-eyed gem. Sunstone danced from group to group, methodically cutting down each opponent like trees. In no time at all, the natives lay dead at the feet of shocked gems. Sunstone stood in the center, mirrors at the ready. When she saw that nothing remained to fight, she allowed them to dissipate.

"That was something," she announced to nobody in particular. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably go help someone else now." Sprinting off towards another assault group, Sunstone left the gems of 2BX to puzzle over what they had just seen.


End file.
